


Ropes

by stelleappese



Category: Boat that Rocked | Pirate Radio (2009)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleappese/pseuds/stelleappese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic Twatt has a really good memory for everything Sir Alistair Dormandy says...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I have no idea what I'm doing. I just love these two.
> 
> Let me know if I made any mistakes :)
> 
> (Yes, the title sucks, sorry.)

“Well,”  
Purred Dominic, brushing his nose behind Alistair's ear and grinning smugly.  
“You _did_ say you loved ropes.”  
Alistair had the uncontrollable urge to bite him, but managing to do so would have been rather difficult considering he was belly-down on the bed with his arms tied up being his back and his arse up in the air.  
“I was speaking metaphorically you twat.”  
Spit Alistair, trying to kick at Dominic. That gained him a firm slap on the arse. He whimpered and Dominic laughed. Alistair hid his face against the pillow to avoid giving him the satisfaction of seeing just how red it had turned.

“I should have done this ages ago.”  
Murmured Dominic, squeezing Alistair's hips in his hands and enjoying the view. He was rather pleased by the way he'd tied his arms. His shoulders would probably start hurting in a while, but his back was arched in such a pretty way.  
A pretty way indeed. He couldn't help but bending over and trailing his tongue against the curve of Alistair's spine, taking advantage of his position to push his hard cock against the slit of his arse.  
“You're a bastard.”  
Mumbled Alistair, unimpressed.  
Dominic pushed a kiss against the nape of his neck. Then bit down lightly, just for the hell of it.

Alistair didn't think it would be humanly possible to blush more than he already had, but the sound of the bottle of lube being squeezed and the consequent cold of it against his hole did the trick.  
It was just so much better when Dominic was still just Twatt and he would just suck Alistair's cock and be done with it.  
He could feel Dominic's fingers make their way inside him, pushing softly, stretching him open patiently. At least he was good at it.  
“Good thing you're such a whore.”  
Murmured Alistair, his eyelids feeling peculiarly heavy, his body bucking slightly against Dominic's hand.  
“Or this would have been trickier.”

Dominic pulled his fingers out and spanked Alistair's arse again. He liked how pale he was. He liked how fiercely he blushed, and how easily he bruised.  
He spread Alistair's arse open and pushed in in a single steady movement.  
“Good thing you like to be fucked so much.”  
He smirked, pulling Alistair's hips towards himself.  
“Or this would have taken longer.”  
Alistair snorted.  
“You little fuck.”  
He muttered. Dominic pulled almost completely out of him, then slammed inside again, hard.  
“Little?”  
He grinned, before setting a steady, intense, rhythm.  
“Ow, fuck. I may have phrased that wrong, Jesus Christ!”

The worst thing was: it felt so bloody good.  
Yes, Alistair wanted to punch Dominic in the face, and possibly somewhere else as well, but he liked the way he touched him. He liked how he would get disgustingly sweet once he was done fucking him thoroughly. He liked feeling sore and satisfyingly used afterwards.  
At this particular moment, as pretty much always, Alistair was conflicted. He was annoyed Dominic had forced him to submit like that, but he was also starting to feel pretty hot, and his body didn't seem to be bothered by trivial things such pride or common sense.  
Dominic grabbed Alistair's arms and started pushing harder. His cock was twitching pathetically.  
He closed his eyes and cursed in his head.

“You're being awfully quiet.”  
Panted Dominic, letting go of his arms and going back to squeezing his arse as he pounded into it.  
“I'll punch you later.”  
Moaned Alistair, and Dominic leaned forwards, replacing shallow hard thrusts for deep slow ones.  
“Oh.”  
Breathed Alistair. Dominic could almost hear the little pleased smile in his voice. The fact he wasn't trying to suppress it by pressing his face against the pillow and biting down was a good sign.  
There was an awkward couple of seconds where Dominic tried to squeeze a bit of lube on his hand without stopping pushing into Alistair, then he reached underneath him and grabbed his cock. 

On second thought, maybe he hated it. He hated how good Dominic was with his hands. How apparently effortless it was for him to find exactly the right angle and exactly the right speed to make him melt against the mattress.  
Bloody hell how desperately he wanted to kiss him.  
It had started like that after all, hadn't it? Well, it had started with a punch, to be completely honest, but the kiss came right after that.  
“Dominic...”  
He was surprised to hear his own voice. Like it belonged to somebody else. He realised how long his name had been curled up in his throat only when it escaped him.  
Alistair wasn't sure Dominic had heard him at all, but he must have, because he dug his fingers deeper into his flesh and moaned. He sounded desperate, and the harsh thrust that came afterwards, before Dominic found his previous rhythm again, told him he was feeling particularly restless at the moment. Alistair knew he was only controlling himself to torture him a bit longer. He smiled against the pillow and pushed back against his cock.

He gasped sharply and grunted as Alistair slammed back against him. He should have tied up his legs as well. Dominic tried to keep him still, but Alistair kept squirming and pushing, hard.  
So, of course, Dominic pushed too. He grabbed him by the back of his neck and pushed him down against the pillow before starting to pound into him.  
He laughed, the bastard. He laughed, then moaned, then cried out. Then, for some reason, he seemed to find that funny, and started giggling again. He could feel the vibration around his cock.  
Such an annoying little shite. Dominic had half a thought to stop fucking Alistair and leaving him like that. But he was too selfish for that. He pulled out, turned Alistair around.  
Alistair grunted, straining against the ropes, but Dominic didn't have to say a thing for him to spread his legs open. He looked so vulnerable, with his hair ruffled and his dark grey eyes glistening. Dominic was sure Alistair knew exactly how he looked. He relaxed against the mattress and grinned at him.  
“What the fuck are you waiting for, Twatt?”

Dominic grabbed his legs behind the knees, pushing them down and fucking into him, biting his lips in the effort of maintaining the right rhythm. Alistair thought about mocking him a bit, getting him annoyed enough to swear at him. He liked it when Dominic swore.  
But it felt so intense, it felt so perfectly good, and he had to put all his concentration in not let himself melt into a whining, shivering mess.  
Alistair wanted to talk, to demand things, but he was sure his voice would sound high-pitched and pathetic and betray just how much at Dominic's mercy he was.  
“Let me hear you.”  
Whispered Dominic. Alistair panted.  
“Piss off, Twatt.”  
He giggled in Alistair's ear and grabbed his cock again, stroking impossibly slow. He waited until Alistair got used to the rhythm before stroking faster, making his breath stutter and his back arch. Then he stopped.  
“Behave like a proper gentleman, Sir Alistair. Ask politely.”  
Alistair looked at him, completely still for a second. The smirk on Dominic's face vanished. He bent forward and kissed him on the lips, slowly. He kept moving inside him and stroking his cock, as hot waves of shivers washed over him.  
“Please.”  
He murmured, against Dominic's lips.  
“Please.”  
Alistair could see Dominic's smile reflected in his warm green eyes.

Alistair pressed his head against the pillow. He closed his eyes, his eyelashes trembled gently, and tried not to moan too loud. This was Dominic's favourite part. When Alistair was so close he couldn't help but let his guard crumble.  
He was breathing hard now, Alistair, his eyes screwed shut.  
Dominic felt him squeeze down on his cock and breathed in, trying not to slow down.  
“Yes...”  
Was murmuring Alistair, his voice mellow and slurred.  
“Yes, yes, yes.”  
Dominic smiled as Alistair threw his head back and opened his mouth in a silent scream. He rolled his hips to get more friction and came all over his stomach, whimpering brokenly.  
Dominic pulled out and gave his cock a couple of tugs, spilling on Alistair's belly and laughing at the grumpy look he shot him.


End file.
